batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Generation Batsuit
thumb|280px The first variation of the many batsuits worn by Bruce Wayne. History Creation This is the first known batsuit created by Wayne. Next to nothing is known about the materials used or how it was made. It was created in the Batcave facility after studying many different types of battle armor and weaponry from cultures all over the world from different eras. Throttling Nick and Eddie thumb|280px|Using the silhouette of the armor to strike terror At first Wayne only appeared as Batman to assault and frighten common street criminals, never being seen by pedestrians. He began to build up himself as a myth or urban legend. Later Bruce used this costume to frighten two muggers named Nick and Eddie after he witnessed them robbing a family in an alley near the cathedral. After the starting the pair he landed near and began to slowly approach. Bruce allowed himself to be shot by Nick's revolver, knocking him off his feet so he could rise up unharmed to baffle them moments later. The chest plate proved near invulnerable to bullets fired mid-range with no visible damage. Bruce drew a Batarang and line from the brass utility belt and hurled at Nick's leg. Raid on Axis Chemicals The suit was used again when Batman arrived at Axis Chemicals to apprehend Jack Napier. Bruce got wind of Napier's raid at Axis by renewing security recordings of the party at Wayne Manor. Before donning the costume Bruce removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair, appearing to almost go into a trance-like to transition into the desired mindset while within the costume. The Commissioner also wanted Napier to be taken alive instead of being killed. Grissom's men had the upper hand against the police before Batman arrived. By this time Batman had abandoned using wired Batarangs and drew a hi-tech spring-action reel with a special speargun attachment. He fired this weapon to shoot a wire on a thug and pull him down off the catwalk to be hanged from his coat. This not only instilled fear in the mobster but the image Batman looming over it made Gordon's jaw drop. When Napier was about to shoot Gordon, Batman quickly interned - appearing to glide with the cape, with a line from the reel hooked to his belt to an overhead pipe. He quickly kicked the revolver from Napier's hand, lifting him off his feat to intimidate him but was forced to let him go when the goon Bob held Gordon at gunpoint. Napier shot and killed Eckhart during a brief time where Batman appeared to have vanished. When Napier peripherally spotted him, Batman was able to the gauntlet on this suit quickly enough to deflect his oncoming gunshot. The gauntlet deflection caused the bullet to ricochet back to Napier's face. Napier then fell over and into a vat of chemicals despite Batman's attempts to save him. The police then moved in on Batman on Gordon's orders. Finding himself surrounded he drew a smoke capsule from his belt and escaped with a grappling hook fired from the reel. The police were imtemidated by Bruce's theatricality and tactics while wearing this costume. Batman's errors during this encounter would cause Napier's transformation into the Joker. Saving Vicki Vale thumb|280px| The suit was used again when Bruce realized that he wasn't meeting Vicki Vale at The Flugelheim Museum and that it was trap set for her by The Joker. Batman crashed through the skylight and rescued Vicki using his zip line gauntlet and escaped out the doors. He then used the Batmobile in a car chase through Gotham but was forced to stop the car at an under construction area. He then ran through the alleyways with Vicki until he used his Spring-action reel to have her hide on a bridge off of two buildings while he confronted Joker's thugs. Just like how it deflects bullets the suit also is impervious to swords and knifes. Batman also has a voice remote that controls the Batmobile. Return to the Batcave Batman after escaping Joker's thugs drove back to the Batcave with Vicki in the Batmobile. He then gave her information on hygiene products that Joker had laced with Smylex. The suit was later stored in a vault in the Batcave. Suiting up and Destroying Axis Chemicals The suit was used again when Bruce suited up into Batman and drove the Batmobile to Axis Chemicals in an attempt to destroy Joker's production of Smylex. While the entire facility was destroyed, Joker was not in the building at the time and he escaped on a helicopter taunting Batman as he left. Piloting the Batwing Batman was still wearing the suit when he flew the Batwing into downtown Gotham towards the 200th Anniversary Parade that Joker was having. He used it to save the Gotham citizens from the balloons that was filled with Smilex gas. He then flew the Batwing at Joker until the Clown Prince Of Crime used a long barreled gun to shoot down the Batwing causing it to crash into the steps of the Gotham Cathedral. Confronting Joker The suit was shown to be heavily damaged after the crash of the Batwing into the Cathedral. A badly injured Batman followed Joker and Vicki up to the top of the belfry where he battled Joker's remaining thugs. Using his extendable gauntlet he knocked down a thug that attempted to double stab him. Batman then confronted the Joker and repeatedly punched him. Joker attempted to punch Batman but his body armor prevented him from being harmed. When he and Vicki were left dangling from the roof Joker attempted to escape on a helicopter ladder but Batman fires his bolo at Joker which wraps itself around Joker's leg and to a stone gargoyle. This caused Joker to fall to his death. Looking up at the Bat-Signal Batman later sent a letter to the police promising to defend Gotham whenever crime strikes again. Gordon then reveals that he gave them a signal which is a searchlight logo with a bright light in the background if he is needed. The suit was shown to be repaired at the end when Batman is seen looking up at the signal while standing on a pillar. Behind the Scenes thumb|230px|One of the early designs by [[Bob Ringwood.]] Design concept Costume designer Bob Ringwood found it difficult designing the Batsuit because "the image of Batman in the comics is this huge, big six-foot-four hunk with a dimpled chin. Michael Keaton is a guy with average build", he stated.Jody Duncan Shannon (February 1990). "Building the Bat-suit". Cinefex. pp. 16–24. Sculpting The cowls and bodysuits were sculpted by Vin Burnham. Capes The capes were made by "rubber specialist" Paul Barrett-Brown. Emblems The chest emblems and buckles were created in aluminum by Tony Dunsterville, then molded in silicone and finally cast in epoxy resin.Batman-On-Film - INTERVIEW: Vin Burnham November 27, 2009 by Paul Wares - "The emblem and belt buckles were being machined in aluminum before being molded in silicone and cast in epoxy resin." Belts Paul Barrett-Brown also made the belts. The belt itself was made out of a material used to mend baggage carousels at airports.Creative Spotlights VIN BURNHAM - INTERNATIONAL AWARD-WINNING COSTUME AND CREATURE DESIGNER - "The belt was made out of a material used to mend carousels at airports. ... Tony Dunsterville who machined the belt buckles and emblems in aluminium before casting them in resins." Boots Nike made the boots based on Air Trainer III. The boots they sent featured a bright yellow swoosh logo which was painted over in black. Legacy * The manniqeuin of Michael Keaton in the 1st Generation Batsuit is currently on display in the Batman (1989) exhibit at the Warner Bros VIP Studio Tour in Burbank Califiornia. * A glass vault containing the 1st Generation Batsuit was on display in a makeshift Batcave near the Batman: The Escape ride at the now closed Six Flags Astroworld in Houston Texas. References External links * Category:Batsuits